memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kenn ferguson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the Angiosperm page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The doctor (Talk) 18:53, October 28, 2009 Hey :Hi Kenn! Just wanted to check in with you and see what you think of the site... we aren't quite sure what it means to take content from "www.stneg.org" so we've removed those contributions. Please let us know what's up! -- Captain MKB 22:30, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I am a member of STNEG, so the usage of that information is with permission. The two posts that I made were actually written by me completely, not even contributed to by others as of the posting. I included the tage to give credit to the whole group since I expected to add data from that group to this wikia collection since there is a lot of data there which is not yet here. After the editing to the one post I went back to the first post I made and removed it until I figure out more about the rules. While I am the person that started Memory Alpha- back in 1995- I have been reluctant to join in either of the wikias until recently. My contributions have always been to other Trek projects that also share data and make it available for download. I have always opted away from the "anyone can change" method to prevent errors. The wikias appear to be the last place to really talk about terms now. I have several thousand files not in use in either wikia that I am considering uploading. I have not yet made up my mind. :Anyway, I'd welcome some contributions from you, but keep in mind there's a need to spellchack your work, and format it into sentences with wiki links. feel free to look at some existing articles' code to see how some of these work, welcome! -- Captain MKB 23:01, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hey Kennn, I noticed some new articles from you lately! Thanks for taking my advice on trying citations and sentence formats. Keep in mind the first sentence of the article should state the article name in boldface, and the citation should be properly parenthesized -- check this out: it's an article with a proper citation and opening sentence -- try doing your own articles in this format, please. Also, keep in mind that when uploading images, please don't leave the file blank -- fill out a statement and citation just like any other aticle, and never forget a copyright statement ( or usually). Look at some recent images to see how these codes work, if you please. Thanks again for contributing! -- Captain MKB 20:56, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Article moves Please note that the correct way to fix article titles is not to create new articles with the name, but rather to use the "rename" or "move" command. Please do not simply cut and paste the work previously done into a new article, as this will lose the prior history of editors and edits. -- sulfur (talk) 22:44, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you for correcting the error I made. I was unable to do that myself once I realized what I did wrong. I did make the proper changes within Memory Alpha. When I realized the error I made a post in the talk section asking for help, then I emailed a couple admins asking them to go in and fix it for me, since I was unable to. I do appreciate the help, not the rude comments "proper move of article. not the crap that was just pulled" . Emailing people is often the slowest way to get a response on a wiki. Faster? Leave a message on their talk page. And yes, creating a new article in that way is crap. It requires extra work to fix. If you hadn't done that, it would be a simple fix that anyone could have done. -- sulfur (talk) 13:13, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Posting on their talk page is LESS effective since that sends an email and the user has to make two steps to get the message. Secondly, the two guys I wrote to do not visit this site regularly so its not like they would come across it randomly, or like they are checking so often that they would see it on here. I chose them because I knew how to get a hold of them and have a good report with them, they know me and my work. They would not belittle me as you have done, and treated me badly, You sir, are a bastard and I envision bad things for you. Please do not reply to this and just leave it alone. If they do not visit the site often, then it's pretty unlikely that they'd be able to easily or readily help. Secondly, if you continue to throw direct insults, you will be blocked from the site. That is all. -- sulfur (talk) 14:24, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't realize that it was acceptable for an administrator to be smug and indignant. You cast the first stone, and while I apologized for making a mistake, a mistake that I was asking for assistance in correcting, you chose, instead, to insult and demean me. You need to be removed from the community. You are not supportive of the teamwork nature that a project like this needs. You can't do it yourself. I was hoping for an apology from you, thinking maybe you hadn't seen my request for assistance, but that apparently isn't going to be forthcoming since you are too good for such things and have rampant power in your hands. Although, as everyone knows, create a new email and user and boom, back on if I chose, so your threat is not too significant. However I do not want to be removed. Since we are both at an impass and standing steadfast to our positions I hope other administrators review this and assist.